Strike-it Buds
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Ralph, Felix, Calhoun and Vanellope start a bowling team after Simpsons bowling get plugged in. They have to face teams from arcade, online, console, and mobile gaming to win the trophy and spot in the hall of fame. They'll be rivalry with the Transformers Prime the game Decepticons. I don't own Wreck-it Ralph or any other character in this Fanfic I swear. There is Vanilla Butter.
1. Chapter 1: The new game

**Hey this Thewatcher2814 with another Wreck-it Ralph Fanfic. This is inspired by two TV show episodes The Simpsons when Homer forms the pin pals, and the Regular show episode Skips strikes. I don't own Wreck-it Ralph or any other video game.**

The arcade is closed after a long day; everyone has gone home except for Mr. Litwak who just plugged in a new game called The Simpsons bowling. "Man I can't believe they updated Simpsons bowling the gamers are gonna love it." Said Mr. Litwak he leaves the arcade and closes the arcade.

The DDR dance stops dancing after Mr. Litwak left. "All clear the arcade is closed!" The DDR dancer shouted. In the game Fix-it Felix Jr. Ralph gets up off the mud and dust himself off. "Man what a day; hey Felix I'll meet you and Calhoun at Tapper's I need to pay Vanellope a visit!" Ralph shouted. Ralph goes on the train to Game central station.

The scene switches to Tapper's where we see Ralph, Felix, Sgt Calhoun and Vanellope drinking root beer after a long day at the arcade. "Man it was a long day especially if it's a kid's birthday." Said Vanellope takes a sip of her root beer. Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle walk into Tapper and sits next Vanellope. "Hey Vanellope." Said Rancis. "Hey Rancis." Said Vanellope after that they kiss. "You two make me sick." Said Gloyd in disgust. "Come on Gloyd they make a good couple after all they build a kart together." Said Swizzle supporting the couple. "I know but you got Minty and you guys became weak even since you two got whipped." Said Gloyd providing a point. "We're not whipped!" Rancis and Swizzle shouted to Gloyd.

Bart Simpson walks in wearing an orange bowling shirt and jeans. "Hey tapper root beer." Said Bart as he gets his root beer and drinks it. "Dude is that Bart Simpson?" Ralph asked surprised. "One of us should go talk to him." Said Vanellope as she turns around Rancis has finger on his nose for no dibs, Vanellope does the same but she was last. Vanellope sighs and glitches over to Bart.

"I'm Bart Simpson and you are?" Said Bart. "Vanellope von Schweetz President of Sugar Rush and I have a boyfriend and those are my friends over there." Said Vanellope pointing over to his friends. Vanellope and Bart walk to where the rest of the gang is. "So who are these guys?" Bart asked. "This is Wreck-it Ralph, Fix-it Felix, Sgt Calhoun, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Gloyd Orangeboar, and Swizzle Malarkey." Said Vanellope introducing the others. "But everybody call me the Swizz." Said Swizzle. "What game are you guys from?" Bart asked. "Fix-it Felix Jr." Said Felix. "Hero's duty." Said Sgt Calhoun.

"I already know where these four are from." Said Bart. "You got that right." Said Gloyd. "You want to check out my game?" Bart asked the group.

The scene switches to The Simpsons bowling and see some Simpsons characters and other video game characters playing bowling. "How does this game works?" Swizzle asked. "Allow me to explain my friend." Said Bart.

1 hour later

"That how the game works. Any questions?" Said Bart. Everyone is confused but they sort of get it. "You guys should enter the tournament the winners get a trophy. And a spot on the hall of fame." Said Bart. "We're in." Said Gloyd. "You need a team of 4 and a team name." Said Barney and burps. "Thanks Bart." Said Ralph.

The scene switches to Ralph's apartment in Niceland where Ralph, Felix, Sgt Calhoun and Vanellope are in his living room. "Alright gang we need a team name. Homer told me it needs something to do with us and related to bowling. Got any ideas?" Said Ralph. "I got it the Strike-it Buds. Has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Vanellope asked. "I love it."Said Felix. "I can already see our symbol." Said Sgt Calhoun.

An hour later

Ralph puts down a box on his coffee table. "Our bowling shirts are here." Said Ralph as he shows them a picture of a fist punching a bunch of pins. "Looks cool." Said Vanellope. "Also they gave me my own bowling shoes since I'm a size 21." Said Ralph. "Sweet when's our first game?" Vanellope asked. "This Saturday when the arcade closes. We're facing against the angry bowlers." Said Ralph.

"We can do this thing." Said Felix. "Alright Strike-it Buds on three." Said Ralph. "One, two, three Strike-it Buds!" They all shouted.

**Alright it's their first match is the next chapter. And try to figure out who the angry bowlers are. But I'll still update if you don't get it.**


	2. Chapter 2:Strike-buds vs Angry Bowlers

It's a Saturday night at Litwak arcade and its league night down at Simpsons bowling.

"Good evening citizens of Litwak's arcade I'm Kent Brockman and with me is the war craze transformer Warpath from Transformers war for Cybertron and Fall of Cybertron." Said Kent Brockman. "Ka blam! Pow! It's great to be here Kenny." Said Warpath. "Don't call me Kenny Warpath. Tonight's match is the Strike-it Buds against the Angry bowlers." Said Kent Brockman. "And here they are rock you like a hurricane." Said Warpath.

The Strike-it Buds come down to the bowling lane with their bowling uniforms on. "We're gonna strike." Ralph shouted. "Impress and here comes the Angry bowlers." Said Kent Brockman. The team is the Red bird, Yellow bird, bomb bird and the big red bird named Terrance. "Is this a joke or something?" Moe asked. "If we win that bird over there will blow up." Said Vanellope worried. "These guys don't have any arms." Said Sgt Calhoun. The staff brings a ball ramp for the birds.

Ralph goes up first rolls the bowling ball and gets a strike. "Yes!" Ralph shouted. The red bird puts the ball on the ramp and gets a strike. Three strikes Vanellope gets a turkey. "Is it Thanksgiving because Vanellope got a turkey." Said Warpath. Felix gets a gutter ball. "That's a gutter ball for Fix-it Felix." Said Kent Brockman. "Yeah well pass the butter cause it's Vanellope's turn and thanks to her turkey she gets a special ball." Said Warpath. The randomizer gives Vanellope a fireball. Vanellope is tossing the ball because it's hot; she throws the ball and destroys the pins. The Bomb bird gets the bowling bomb and uses it to get a strike.

A few points later the Angry bowlers are leading 101 to 90. "Alright kid you're our last hope make us proud." Said Ralph. "I will." Said Vanellope. Vanellope grabs a bowling ball and sighs. "Be the ball Vanellope. Be the ball." Said Vanellope she stands on her toes and does the Fred Flintstone thing. The ball rolls and almost ends in the gutter but moves away and gets a strike. "Yabba Dabba Doo!" Vanellope shouted and jumps in the air. The angry birds are upset but the bomb bird in angry and he's about to blow. "Take he's gonna blow!" Warpath shouted and everybody in the game take cover and the bomb bird blows up.

"Clean up in lane everywhere." Said Barney and burps. The Strike-it Buds takes look at the board. "Okay next up is the street bowlers. That's got to be the Street fighters." Said Ralph. "Yeah but I don't like the sound of the Decept-crushers. They mean business." Said Felix worried. "I'm not scared of those guys they can bring it on." Said Vanellope. The Strike-it Buds leave with their bowling balls. "So our path to victory is blocked by a band of rejects. Starscream, Airachnid, Knock out let's strike fear into the Strike-it Buds." Said Megatron.

The scene changes to Papa Louie's pizzeria where Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, and Vanellope are celebrating their first victory.

"To our first victory." Said Ralph making a toast. They raise their glasses and tap their root beers. The prime Decepticons show up and they're angry. "Great game Wrecker, Fixer, Sergeant, and Princess." Said Megatron with sarcasm. "That's president to you. Whoever you are?" Said Vanellope. "I am Megatron leader of the Decepticons and main villain of Transformers Prime the game plus team captain of the Decept-crushers." Said Megatron. "What do you want you creep?" Sgt Calhoun asked in anger. "I'm here to show you the winners of the Arcade bowling tournament." The three Decepticons show up. "Knock out, Airachnid and you already know Starscream." Said Starscream. "Of course." Said Felix. "We are the Decept-crushers and we will crush you like bugs!" Megatron shouted. "No we'll crush you like the CY bugs you are." Said Ralph defending himself and his friends. "I got my secret weapon right here." Said Megatron as he takes out a dark purple ball.

"What the fudge is that?" Vanellope asked. "This bowling ball it's made out of dark energon the blood of Unicron the destroyer." Said Megatron. "I hope you brought your tissues because you're gonna lose." Said Starscream with a grin on his face. "Enjoy your victory pretty soon you'll be." Turns out a Buzzsaw and spins it. "Cut off." Said Knock out. The Decepticons leave and the Ralph and his friends are scared. "We can take them on they don't scare me." Said Ralph. "Yeah but they're names gives me the creeps." Said Vanellope. "We need to believe to ourselves." Said Ralph. "That ball is made of the blood of a destroyer." Said Felix. The waiter gives the Strike-it Buds their pizza.

After they eat their pizza they are heading back to their homes. "Hey you guys!" The Strike-it Buds turn around. "That was a good game against those birds. But it will tough and you guys need a pro like me." Said the man emerging from the shadows wearing a green bowling shirt. "No way." Said Ralph surprised. "Who the hot cakes are?" Sgt Calhoun asked. "I am Strike Dan the greatest bowler of bowl o rama. I was until my game got unplugged. "That's horrible." Said Vanellope feeling sorry for Strike Dan. "Use to be where Sugar Rush is." Said Strike Dan. "Sorry." Said Vanellope. "That's okay I'll teach you everything you need to know about bowling." Said Strike Dan.

**End of Chapter 2 the Strike-it Buds have survived round one now they need to get ready for round two with the help of Strike Dan. Strike Dan is my own character I made him up. Also FlynnieG gave me an idea for the next chapter. But I'll never tell.**


	3. Strike-it Buds vs Street Bowlers

It's a Sunday morning in Sugar Rush Vanellope is sleeping in her bed and mewling in her sleep. The time is 8:00 am someone is talking. "Good morning Sugar Rush it's lovely Sunny Sunday. And it's not a good time to burn daylight wake up Vanellope!" Said Strike Dan and use a blow horn to wake her up. Vanellope screams and glitches out of bed. "What the fudge Dan?!" Vanellope shouted. "You're burning daylight! Move!" Strike Dan shouted to Vanellope.

The team is at the castle. "Alright next week is your match against the Street bowlers. And I'm gonna whip you all into shape." Said Strike Dan. "How are you gonna do that?" Ralph asked Strike Dan. "With this sack of wrenches of course." Said Strike Dan pours a sack of wrenches on the table. "This is bowling not dodge ball." Said Felix. "I know this for you guys to pay attention." Said Strike Dan he throws a wrench at Ralph's nuts and moans in pain. "Let's see running people!" Strike Dan shouted. Felix, Calhoun, and Vanellope jog out. Ralph gets up and runs slowly because he's still in pain.

A mini montage comes on team is doing jumping jacks. Ralph, Felix and Calhoun are doing pull ups good except for Vanellope she's doing bad and Strike Dan faces palms. Ralph, Felix, Calhoun and Vanellope practice throwing jawbreakers at giant candy corns and they all get strikes except for Felix and the montage stops.

"Felix you need to get angry! Like an Angry bird and hit those pigs!" Strike Dan shouted. "Sorry Dan I'm not really an angry person." Said Felix. "It's true I knew him all my life. He's a nice guy." Said Ralph with an Italian accent. "Ok we're gonna train every day after work and the random roster race." Said Strike Dan. "I got bad-anon on Tuesdays." Said Ralph. "Sacrifices have to make Ralph. Got it?" Said Strike Dan. Ralph sighs. "I got it." Said Ralph. "Good let's do this." Strike Dan shouted.

It's Saturday night at Litwak's arcade and the arcade is closed. But league night is open. "Welcome citizens of Litwak's arcade I'm Kent Brockman." Said Kent Brockman. "And I'm Warpath. Tonight's match is gonna be boom! Strike-it Buds vs. Street bowlers and after that it's Decept-crushers VS the Underbowlers." Said Warpath.

The Strike-it Buds come down. "We're gonna strike it!" Strike-it Buds shouted. "And here comes the Street Bowlers." Said Warpath. Ryu, Blanka, Zangief, and M. Bison come down. "Hey guys." Said Ralph raising his left hand. "Hey Ralph." Said Zangief and M. Bison

Ralph throws his wrecking ball and gets a strike and same with Vanellope with the jawbreaker. Ryu gets a strike and Blanka gets a strike. Calhoun and Felix get a strike. "Yes. Way to go Felix." Said Strike Dan. The score is now 190 to 188 with the Street Bowlers are leading. "Come on Stinkbrain you're our one chance to stay in the game." Said Vanellope. Ralph goes a basketball bonus, Ralph throws the ball and hits the pins with two hits and gets a strike. "Yes!" Ralph shouted is about to punch Felix but Calhoun saves Felix and beats up M. Bison.

"Man Ralph saved Buds butts." Warpath laughs. "Man I make myself laugh." Said Warpath. "Now it's the Decept-crushers against the Underbowlers. Megatron, Starscream, Airachnid, and Knock out come down and do poses. Shao Khan, Scropion, Shang Tsung, and Reptile come down.

A montage comes on of The Decept-crushers and Underbowlers hitting the pins and getting gutter balls and strikes. The Decept-crushers are leading 200 to 200. "Hey Bart what happens if the score is a tie?" Felix asked Bart. "Sudden death." Bart answers to Felix. Megatron charges his shot and throws his dark energon ball and destroys the pins. "Sweet mother of monkey milk!" Vanellope shouted. "Ay caramba!" Bart shouted. "Oh my lands." Said Felix in fear. "Whoa!" Ralph shouted. Reptile spits acid on Knock out's arm. "You ruined my paint job!" Knock out shouted.

After that The Decept-crushers go up to the Strike-it Buds. "See this the blood of Unicron is powerful. And it will destroy you!" Megatron shouted and he and his team leaves laughing. "We're screwed." Said Vanellope.

Back at Ralph's apartment the team is having a meeting. "Ok we're dealing with a really powerful ball that turns pins into ashes." Said Sgt Calhoun. "Uh yeah we were right there." Said Vanellope. "Plus you in the hospital." Said Ralph. "Yeah and plus they almost rolled a perfect game of 300." Said Strike Dan. "We need to get ready for next week because we are facing against Sonic boom. So let's do our best." Said Ralph.

They all out their hands together. "One, two, three. Strike-it Buds!" They all shouted.

**Next match is Sonic Boom guess who's on the team? The fight was given by Vanellope von Schweetz number 1 fan FlynnieG thanks for the idea. Please review.**


	4. Strike-it Buds vs Sonic boom

It's a Wednesday night at the arcade and the strike it buds are at Vanellope's castle learning about power ups. Vanellope is falling asleep and Strike Dan throws a wrench at Vanellope. "Ow!" Vanellope shouted while covering the top of the head.

**A/N: To all Vanellope von Schweetz fan I'm sorry for doing that but that's how strike Dan does it.**

"Pay attention Vanellope!" Said Strike Dan. "Dan you're pushing us too hard." Said Felix. "You're right let's just quit the tournament and be known as the losers for next year." Said Strike Dan being sarcastic. "Never mind just continue." Said Ralph.

Candlehead walks in and waves to the team. "Hey guys!" Said Candlehead. "Hey Candlehead." The team said to Candlehead. "Hey Cake head heads up!" Said Strike Dan throws a bunch of wrenches at Candlehead. Candlehead dodges the wrenches matrix style and grabs one. "Wow if this was dodgeball she would be our best player. I mean she did it matrix style." Said Strike Dan.

"Optimus Prime has the matrix of leadership Dan." Said Candlehead placing her hands on her hips. "Candlehead the matrix is a- Ralph is about to finish his sentence but Vanellope cuts him off. "No, she'll figure it out." Said Vanellope. "I came here to tell you that the sweet strikers are facing against the teenage mutant ninja turtles." Said Candlehead. "Sweet strikers?" Said Sgt Calhoun. "It's me, Taffyta, Jubileena, and Crumbelina. Also Rancis started a team called the sour balls it's him, Gloyd, Swizzle, and Adorabeezle." Said Candlehead.

"We're facing against Sonic boom on Saturday so see you there." Said Vanellope. Candlehead leaves the castle. "After you beat Sonic boom you guys are facing the Hobbits from Lego lord of the rings." Said Strike Dan." What's a Hobbit a combination of a hobo and a rabbit?" Vanellope asked. "No they're short with hairy feet and have pointy ears. And you should see the elves they're tall and immortal." Said Strike Dan chuckling a bit. "Anyway let's do our best." Said Strike Dan.

Saturday night the arcade is closed and they all gone to Simpsons bowling. Taffyta throws the ball and gets a strike. "Yes! Sorry boys you can still get pizza." Said Taffyta. The teenage mutant ninja turtles leave the game and go to get pizza for trying. Sonic charges his ball and throws it and gets a strike. The score is 200 to 200 and Felix is the team's last hope. "Come Felix you're our last hope." Said Strike Dan. "Remember just stay calm and be the ball." Said Ralph. "I will Ralph." Said Felix. He grabs his ball about to throw. "Choke you lame excuse for a handyman!" Knock out was trying to throw Felix off his game.

Calhoun throws a grenade at Knock out and he screams like a little girl and it explodes paint all over him. "You painted my paint job!" Said Knock out. Felix throws the ball and gets a strike. "Strike-it Buds win!" Warpath shouted. Knuckles rips a chair off the ground and throws it at Knock out. "Do I have a sign that says hit me?!" Knock out shouted in rage. Minty throws her banana split at Knock out. "Split!" Minty shouted and high fives Snowanna.

After a short montage of strikes, splits, spares, and gutter balls. Megatron throws his ball faster than 2 speeding bullets. "Yes! Take that Satin, Cyborg, Bowser, and Eggman." Said Megatron. "It's Satine." Said Satine. "The villain bowlers are gone. Who's next?" Said Arachnid. "The sour balls." Megatron answered. Starscream and Knock out are laughing. "Yeah well you crushers better grab your tissues because we're gonna crush you." Said Rancis. "We'll see about that you walking cavities." Said Megatron.

Meanwhile at Tapper's the sour balls are having root beer at a booth. "Well we're facing against Megatron next week." Said Gloyd. "Usually I'm all like let's do this. But I'm scared of that girl." Said Swizzle with a little of fear. "Yeah the name Arachnid give my the creeps." Said Adorabeezle after chugging her root beer. "Yeah but we can't give up. We need to show those cons whose boss after all they destroyed the Autoboy and separated the Autobots and Optimus inside the base and we'll gonna kick their rear ends." Said Gloyd giving them a confidence boost. "The Autobots are disassembled and Optimus prime and Wheeljack are down I haven't even got to that episode yet." Said Adorabeezle. "Opps spoiler alert." Said Gloyd he drinks his root beer. "Gloyd's right we can do this. We'll show those crushers' who's boss Sugar Rush style." Said Rancis. The sour balls raise their mugs and do a toast.

**A/N: sorry for the short bowling games. But I was focus on what bowling team name will be good for the Lego hobbits. Just review or PM me a team name and I'll give you a shout and a mention in the name chapter.**


	5. Sour Balls vs Decept-crushers

Sorry I haven't updated. But this chapter is about the Sour balls vs the Decept-crushers.

Ralph, Felix, Calhoun and Vanellope are at Tapper's in their bowling uniform. Strike Dan shows up and he's proud. "Hey buds great game. You all did good and I'm gonna give you a present." Strike Dan replied happy.

"You're not gonna throw a wrench at us are you?" Vanellope asked while covering her head.

"No catch." Strike Dan replied and throws towels at the team.

"Bowling towels with our nicknames on it." Said Ralph amazed.

Ralph's nickname is the striking wrecker, Felix's nickname is the team's fixer, Vanellope's nickname is President Striker, and Calhoun's nickname is Sergeant Striker. "Not bad Strikes." Calhoun replied.

The Decpti-crushers walk up to the Strike-it Buds. "Well if isn't Sgt Housewive, Princess cavity, Wreak-it Ralph and Fix-it Lamo Jr." Said Starscream.

**(A/N: If you don't like what Starscream called them. Just PM me better names for our heroes and I'll edit it)**

"What do you want Megatron?" Vanellope asked sarcastically.

"I am here to congratulate you against your victory against Sonic boom and bad luck with the shire rollers." Megatron answered.

"You mean the Hobbits. They beated the Holiday honchos." Ralph answered.

"Anyway smell you later Stink-it Buds and Skunk Dan." Starscream said as the Decept-Crushers leave.

"Nice seeing you again Megadoofus, Girlscream, Buttrchnid, and Vainty out you Decept-fairlies." Vanellope replied.

**(A/N: Again if you have better ideas please PM. If you have better ideas.)**

"What did you called us?" Megatron asked in anger.

"You gave and my friends nick names. So I gave you guys nick names." Vanellope answered and drinks her root beer.

"Alright Vanellope. Vanellopee." Megatron replied and laughs. "That's you!"

"Wow that was a brutal comeback. I don't think I'll ever recover from that." Vanellope replied sarcastically and the Strike-it Buds leave their table.

"You will feel our wraith!" Megatron yelled.

"Don't be a jerk Megatron!" Ralph cried out and leaves Tapper.

Peppermille, Jolenabean, Applonse, and Cinnafer the holiday honchos look at Megatron. "Vanellopee?" Cinnafer asked.

"Shut Up!" Megatron snapped at Cinnafer.

The next day in Sugar Rush at the castle Vanellope is having S'more pancakes for breakfast. Sour Bill walks in. "Madam Rancis Fluggerbutter is here to see you." Said Sour Bill.

"Send him in." Vanellope replied and Rancis walks in with a worried look on his face. "Hey Rancis what's wrong?" Vanellope asked.

"I'm facing against Megatron's team next week. And I was thinking you wanna go practice our moves together?" Rancis asked.

"Sure let me just finish my breakfast and we'll get started." Vanellope replied.

A few minutes later Rancis and Vanellope are in the courtyard with their bowling balls the jawbreaker and peanut ball. Rancis gets a strike by knocking down 10 candy corns. Rancis focuses, eye on the prize. He takes a deep breath before lunging the ball down the alley with surprising power. The ball shoots off, spinning like a ballerina and knocking down ten candy corns with little effort. "Sweet, I got a turkey!" Rancis smiles at Vanellope who nods her head, impressed.

"That is impressive Rancis. Now watch the master." Said Vanellope. Vanellope stands on her toes and does the Fred Flintsone thing and gets a strike. "Yes!"

Strike Dan walks in and sees Rancis and Vanellope praticing. "Hey you two." Strike Dan greeted the couple.

"Oh hey Dan. Uh this is my boyfriend Rancis." Vanellope said.

"Hi what's up I heard so much about you." Rancis replied.

"I didn't know you had one." Said Strike Dan.

"You never had a girlfriend?" Rancis asked.

"I did. Her name was Ally Gutter and when my game was unplugged she was still in it. She wasn't a glitch she forgot our 1 year anniversary gift it was locket with our pictures in it. She threw it to me before the plug was pulled." Strike Dan replied while looking at the locket.

"That's horrible." Vanellope replied.

"I know I miss her everyday. And no I won't stop throwing wrenches at you guys it's all I have left." Said Strike Dan. "Anyway see you guys later." Strike Dan leaves.

"I feel bad for the guy." Said Rancis.

"Same here." Said Vanellope.

It's Saturday night at the arcade and it's closed and it's league night. "Hey Snowanna Rainbeau here." Snowanna greeted to everyone.

"And Minty Zaki Kent is sick in bed and Warpath is in the hospital because he got injuried in battle." Said Minty.

A few minutes later the Shire rollers are leading against the Strike-it Buds. Pippin throws his ball and gets a strike. "For the Shire!" Pippin shouted.

"I can't believe we're losing to some Lego hobbits." Sgt Calhoun responded.

"Me neither. man you can't beat Lego." Vanellope replied.

Calhoun grabs her bowling ball and throws it and gets a strike. "Perfect." Sgt Calhoun said.

"And the Strike-it Buds win against the shire rollers. Next we have our own Sour balls against the Decept-crushers." Snowanna said on the mic.

The Sour Balls and Decept-crushers come down and get ready. "Get ready to be licked cons." Said Adorabeezle getting serious.

"Wrong you're gonna get served Sour balls." Knock out replied.

A montage starts with Megatron and Rancis getting three strikes in a row. Adorabeezle throws her ball and gets a spare. Starscream and Gloyd throw their bowling balls and get gutter balls. Swizzle gets a power up and fires a fireball and gets a strike. The montage is almost over and Rancis and Megatron almost got a perfect game. "Whoever gets the last strike wins the game." Said Minty.

Rancis throws his ball and hits the pins but one is spinning around and the suspense builds up but the pin still stands. "Ah fudge!" Rancis cried out.

Megatron throws his dark energon ball and the pins are shattered into pieces. "Victory is ours." Megatron said to himself.

"The Sour balls lose." Snowanna said disappointed.

"Take that losers." Said Starscream giving the Sour Balls the L.

Meanwhile at Tapper's the Strike-it Buds, Strike Dan and the Sour Balls are sitting at a table. "Sorry you guys lost." Felix apologized to the Sour Balls after their defeat.

"That's okay there's always next year." Said Adorabeezle.

"So who are you guys facing against?" Rancis asked.

"The Dino-bowlers." Vanellope answered and points at the FOC Dinobots drinking motor oil.

"They don't look so tough." Swizzle replied.

Grimlock drinks a keg of Motor oil and smashes it on his head like a compactor crushing a car and the keg looks like a thin crust pizza. "10 seconds! New record!" Swoop cheered.

"Let see him try and wreck a building and get thrown off the roof." Ralph replied.

"We can beat them. Then later on a bunch of other teams before the finals." Said Strike Dan.

**Will the Strike-it Buds beat the Dino-Bowlers? Find out next time on Strike-it Buds. By the holiday honchos are owned by dorumon-9000. Thanks for the request.**


End file.
